Self Conclusion
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: We all flirt with the tiniest notion of selfconclusion in one simplified motion. See the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it, no matter how unbearable this misery gets...
1. Chapter 1

_**Self-Conclusion**_

_**Fade in, start the scene...enter beautiful girl...**_

Quietly, she walked towards them, those cliffs she loved. And there stood a man, at the very spot she hoped no one would be.

_**But things are not what they seem, as we stand at the edge of the world...**_

"Excuse me sir, but I had plans to die tonight. You are directly in my way and I bet you're gonna say it's not right." He turned to smile at her with lovely jade eyes. His relpy,

"Excuse me miss, but do you have the slightest clue of exactly what you just said to me and exactly who you're talking to?" Crimson orbs looked at away and she said;

"I don't care, you don't even know me."

"I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully. You see, we all flirt with the tiniest notion of self-conclusion in one simplified motion. See the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it, no matter how unbearable this misery gets." She looked at him and laughed bitterly.

"You make it sound so easy to be alive but tell me, how am I supposed to sieze this day when everything inside of me has died?"

"Trust me girl, I know your legs are pleading to leap, but I offer you this easy choice. Instead of dying, living with me."His reply.

She said," Are you crazy? You don't even know me."

"I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully." He gave her a beautiful smile and for a second, her determination faltered as she tore her gaze from that smile and looked down at the ground so far below them.

_**Yea, we all flirt with the tiniest notion of self-conclusion in one simplified motion...See the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it, no matter how unbearable this misery gets...**_

"I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough and all this cliche motivation it could neverbe enough." Looking at him, he seemed so sure, so...alive and nonchalant about her choice.

"I could stand here all night trying to convince you but what good would that do? My offer stands and you must choose." He looked at her expectantly while she wrestled her thoughts and stepped in close to him, meeting his jade eyes defying the pride there.

"Alright, you win but I only give you one night to prove yourself to be better then my attempt at flight. I swear to God if you hurt me, I will leap. I will toss myself from these very cliffs and you'll never see it coming." He laughed softly and said;

"Oh precious, I know what you're going through. See just minutes before you got here, I was gonna jump too." A smile tugged her her lips and she took his hand as they turned to leave.

_**Yea, we all flirt with the tiniest notion of self-conclusion in one simplified motion... See the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it, no matter how unbearable this misery gets...**_

A.n: Woot woot! A short one shot. If you ahven't already figured out about who, then well you're outta luck. Hahha. Well, its pretty obvious anyways. So review!

Song is called **_Self-Conclusion _**BY: **_The Spill Canvas..._** check em out on I love these guys! I'm probably going to turn this into a song-fic arch with somet of there other songs that would fit into this really well. So keep your eyes open!

Review!

iUltimate!


	2. Valiant

_**So Much**_

_**I sense a deep wonder in your eyes as we're sparkling and twirling in the twilight...**_

He held out his hands to her, beckoning her to him. That vision that had found him so willing to die. Things were so different now and he loved all she did for him.

_**After three long years I think that we both need this...**_

Intending to make this night perfect, to last forever in her mind, he held her close as the stereo played a soft song and he danced her along the sunset, memorizing every little thing about her.

_**So we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss...**_

When she pulled back to look up at him, softness in her crimson eyes, he had to say the things he'd been feeling for her since she'd saved them that night.

"In case you...in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me. You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day and you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away..." His whisper in her ear brought a smile to her lips and a blush to her porceline cheeks as she held him closer, waiting for him to finish.

"And I'd collapse in the grass with your notes rining in my head, let the rain fill my mouth and in a couple hours, I'll be dead. But the beauty lies in how you will revive me soon." His words were beautiful, so contrasting to how she'd found he could be. So angry, so hurt. So very cold. Looking at him now, she found a different man in her arms, one that she adored. One she loved.

_**And in case you...and in case you were wondering you're like a sunset to me. You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day and you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away...**_

He pulled away from her now and she was sorry for themissing warmth he brought her. But as he got down on one knee, it was all she could do to keep tears from her eyes.

"What do you say? Would you marry me today? The moon will gut your insides out and my nightmares will go away..." He watched the sunset in her eyes and found her on her own knees, one small hand buried his hair.

"What do you say? Will you devote yourself today? Like riding out a sinking ship as it lowers in to the bay..." A smile graced him with its presence and she spoke, silver bells for a voice.

"In case you were wondering you are like a hurricane to me. Your violence is beautiful and your center sweet. Now tell me this, do you know how we'd meet?" A frowned played on his features, as though he were trying to understand her words. The ones she meant to tell him that he was everything to her.

"And in case you were wondering, you are everything to me." Their lips crashed together and the sun fell below the horizon and the world faded .

_**And in case you were wondering you're like a sunset to me. You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day and you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away...**_

_**You are everything to me...**_

_An.: Woot, sequel to Self Conclusion. Review! Music by The Spill Canvas: Sunsets and Car Crashes and Valiant. enjoy._


End file.
